


When nothing goes right, go left or just stay where you are and admire the view

by Indigoblau



Series: Fragments of a Caleidoscope [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I could never kill him, RIP Oikawa, SaveOikawa2kForever, because Trademarks make everything more intens, not really - Freeform, this is really just my day, tm - Freeform, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoblau/pseuds/Indigoblau
Summary: Just me venting abt my shitty day, and poor Oiks has to go along with it.





	When nothing goes right, go left or just stay where you are and admire the view

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx_The_Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_The_Jinx/gifts).



> Yeah so.. I had a bad day and this happened.  
> But, I now feel better, so, hey, why not!
> 
> It is giftet to Lynx_The_Jinx bc we both totally didn't see it coming that there'll be 90354045 Drabbles before I post a multi-chapter.
> 
> In case you think it somehow is to.. intens(?) or overreacted or whatever, this is how I feel going on walks with my emotional impulsiv disorder, so.. yeah.
> 
> Amen.

Yup, today was one of those days.  
It was only past nine in the morning, and Oikawa was already 204805% done.

It had begun with oversleeping a solid thirty minutes.  
Maybe it even had been before that, probably yesterday when he had forgot to put the access-card for the washing machine on the table, and Iwaizumi had gotten mad at him because he had been planing to do laundry that very same afternoon.

But since Oikawa followed the iron rule to begin every day anew, he tried to convince himself that it only was about oversleeping.  
Well, it really wasn't that big of a deal since he always put up his alarm an hour to soon, to knock out the possibility of oversleeping completely.  
But still, it was awful to wake up and realise that he had slept through all of his four alarms, even the last one with this really nasty tune he absolutely NEVER did not hear in the past.  
But, oh well, if he was gonna be late anyway, he'd rather take it easy than trying to stress about it.  
Easier said than done, mostly because he suddenly realized that today he had this presentation due, meaning he had to take his Notebook as well as his USB-stick with him.  
And because past-Oikawa was a lazy ass, he hadn't thought about preparing the evening before.

And because life decided to be a bitch, too, everything went wrong.  
First, the cable from the Notebook didn't want to leave its place, stuck on the edge of the desk.  
Second, there was this really nerve-wracking blinking light, signaling that the Notebook was still plucked in.  
Third, his USB was nowhere to be seen.  
Having moved just recently left him with at least five bags where the damn thing could be, and while looking for it, Oikawa plastered his entire room with his belongings from said bags.  
(He definetely didn't look forward to coming home to a flat littered with literally everything.)  
Fourth, he forgot to pick up the manga he planed to read on lunchbreak and had to go back to his room as he already was at the door.  
And last but not least, he couldn't find his damn keys.  
Great.

Seen through rational eyes, nothing out of the ordinary happened, just things in a normal every day life happened.  
But to Oikawa, these little things made him want to go and jump off a cliff right away.

Finally out of the door with the stupid-ass keys which had hid the entire time right before his eyes, he hurriedly went to the office building he was working in.

As he badged in, the clock told him that he was exactly 3 minutes late, which was good, thinking about how he could've been a lot later, but it still was bad, mostly because the exact moment he openend the office door, his boss entered as well.  
With a glance to the clock and a glance back at Oikawa, she left towards her desk and Oikawa knew that he would hear this for the rest of the week.  
Well, maybe not, but he really wasn't in the mood to think about reality and the world in his head just yet.

Finally at his desk, he was sure that now it only could get better, and at first, I really seemed like it would.  
His computer didn't act up as he startet the device, he had no new mails which demanded immediate acting, and there weren't too many other people around.  
Of course, it didn't stay like this.  
Right as his boss come up to him, he knew something bad was gonna happen.  
Sure, she only asked him to switch place so his co-worker could use his computer, but as simple as it sounded, just as big of a tragedy it was to Oikawa.  
His desk was his castle, where he had all his papers and notes and the little post-it reminding him to smile, and the window right next to him and-  
But well, Oikawa was a grown-ass man, no way something minor as changing places for a day would drag him down.  
Only that it did.

He really should've knocked on wood as he had told himself that it only could get better, because the next thing he noticed, was that his USB didn't work.  
Oh, great.  
This was really really awful and horrible and just.. great.  
But he could deal with this. He would just the presentation from his work computer send as a mail to himself and open it on his notebook, no biggie, this would work.  
It didn't.  
Well, yes, it DID work, but the same moment he tried to open the presentation on his notebook, he realised that he had no programm installed to open this damn stupid-ass thing.  
And while he wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry just as much.  
He shoved his notebook back in its bag and opened the browser on his work computer, browsing through the sites that weren't blocked from his companies security net.  
He read up about the games form the WM, that Iran had played great but not great enough, that Saudi-Arabia had lost their first game 5-0.  
Oikawa wasn't interested in Soccer in the least, but it was a welcoming distraction and so he gladly went with it.  
After he had found out that there were at least three different words for a really ugly flower, including "hell's daughter" (which fittet, for real), he decided it may was time to face the problem ahead.  
He thought hard about what he could do.  
Installing the programm was out of question since it would take way too long and as much as he knew, the particular one they used in his office wasn't for free.  
Should he buy it real quick? As much as he knew there should still be leftover money on his credit card.  
But still, it would take too long to download and install.  
So.. should he just give up? Go and tell his boss that he failed in advance?  
Maybe he should go and jump out of this window for real?  
It was close to the same, anyway.

Trying to come up with a solution, he randomly googled for similar programs he could use online.  
And, as if fate decided to be on his side for once, he found one.  
It even was from the same company like the one he had been using so far!  
It really looked like this could work, and instantly, Oikawa felt like he had just been overreacting. I wasn't like this was a big deal, right?  
He got this, he was a pro after all.  
It wasn't his first presentation and it wouldn't be his last, and this was perfectly fine.

His joy lasted for a solid ten minutes until he had converted his files to the online programm and realised: this one didn't support an item he had used in his.  
A really important one, too. Basically the most important part of the whole presentation.  
And suddenly, he felt like throwing his unskilled ass out of the window again.  
Whoop.  
He closed his eyes for a second, trying to calm his breathing and make himself believe that he got this, that he totally got this.  
But he didn't.

With panik spicking up his pulse and heart he searched for a way to adapt the file to the program, tried to find a similar item and make the broken part work again.  
He searched and googled and tried and cried innwardly at such a high speed, that he totally missed, that he had succeeded.  
It worked.  
He had replaced the part that did not work with something maybe not as flashy as originally planed, but something that did a solid job, and honestly, at this point he just didn't care anymore. If it just worked out in any way and he could get over with this and go home and cry in his bed, then it would be enough.  
If if just somehow, ANYHOW worked out.  
Please?

In the end, it did.  
There were things like that the hotspot he had made with his mobile suddenly decided to turn off, or that he was dead enough by the time he startet his presentation that he forgot a whole page, or- but that didn't matter.  
He had made it, was still alive and had at least a passing grade, or so he hoped.

And as Oikawa sat down for lunch, head buried in his manga, he felt proud.  
Proud that he really had made it without quitting right of the bat,  
that he had come up with solution on his own, that he had MADE IT, GOD DAMMIT  
He didn't knew what ups and downs the day had in spare for him, but with this particular big one having mastered, he was sure everything else was manageable as well.  
Sometimes, being proud of himself was enough.  
Sometimes, it wasn't.  
But that didn't matter for today, luckily.


End file.
